


That Would Be Enough

by ferix79



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arranged Marriage, Crying, Everybody Lives, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Marriage, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, boys crying, ffxv week, ill make hamilton references until the day I die and i wont be ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: After it is all over, Noctis finally completes his arranged marriage to Luna, but his heart lies elsewhere. 
Takes place after the game is over, theoretically. No spoilers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFXV Week Prompt "It’s my job". 
> 
> The pattern on the suit Noctis is wearing is [something like this.](http://www.masgamers.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/Final-Fantasy-XV-Audi-R8-pic005.jpg)

The war was over, Lucis—the whole world—was saved. Everyone had gotten their happily ever after. Except him. He still had a duty to carry out.

In another universe, an alternate timeline, he wouldn’t be putting on a suit right now, dressed for what was supposed to be the most important and memorable day of his life. Or so his aides told him. Marriage.

“Oh King Noctis, you should have seen then city after your parent’s wedding: the festivals lasted for days.”

It would breathe new life into the kingdom, give the people something to smile about and look forward to. Children.

“And when you were born, the people wept tears of joy with your mother and father. To know that the Caelum royal line would be continued by a healthy, bouncing baby boy—the city was on airs.”

Noctis thought that over the last ten years he had had plenty of his most important and most memorable days. He didn’t need any more, thank you very much.

In another universe, he wouldn’t be getting ready to marry. He’d be walking the palace gardens, hand-in-hand with Prompto; lounging in a sitting room, his head in Gladio’s lap; or sitting with Ignis in his private study as the other man fed him sweets and mourned his eating habits.

But those rosy dreams led to nothing, in the end. No political advantages, no repaid favors to other countries and, most of all, an empty throne, and an end to the Caelum royal line. He couldn’t do that to his parents or his country, not after they sacrificed so much just for him to be standing there, still alive.

The door creaked open and in walked Prompto, dressed in a similar, but simpler, fashion. No one could outshine the king on his wedding day, save for the new queen.

“Heeeyy buddy,” Prompto greeted, apprehensive as he approached, “Lookin’ sharp!”

Noctis could hear the forced joy in his partner’s voice, but there was nothing they could do about it now. He supposed he did look quite nice, today of all days. The black suit had been tailored specially for him—a gift from Tenabrae to Lucis before the wedding—contoured exactly to his body by one of Tenabrae’s best tailors. The tailor had put a twist on the traditional black suit by choosing a fabric with a subtle, shimmery design patterned over it. Noctis thought that it could have been an homage to his father’s taste for everything black and silver, but he was finding it hard to remember. Perhaps it reminded him of a pattern he had seen in one of their many luxury cars? Ten years separated from his throne, his country, and the remnants of his childhood did a lot to the mind, Noctis had found. Almost every day he found himself thinking back to the times before he and his _advisorsbodyguardslovers_ friends departed Lucis, back to the last time he saw his father. The details were becoming fuzzier.

Prompto caught his gaze in the mirror, but he looked away after only a moment, ducking away from the hand Prompto had placed on his shoulder. He heard the blonde sigh.

“I know, Noct; and you know that we all feel the same way, but…” Prompto paused, staring down at his hands as he played with his fingers, “Luna’s a nice girl, ya know? And she’s really smart, and kind. If you had to marry someone, at least you got someone pretty great.”

His words seemed to have no effect on Noctis, who now stood gazing out his bedroom window. Far below, the final preparations for the ceremony were wrapping up. Prompto tried again.

“Plus,” he said, walking up behind the king and resting his head on his shoulder, “This doesn’t mean the end of us four. We’re not going anywhere—we’ll always have each other here.” Noctis hummed in agreement, interlacing his fingers with Prompto’s.

“Plus, whoever said that you can’t have an extra or three on the side?” The blonde added, and Noctis felt the smile in the man’s lips as he pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

The door opened again, though this time with a little more urgency. In rushed Ignis, Gladio following behind him at a more leisurely pace. Coat-tails fluttered behind Ignis as he strode into the room, typing away furiously on his phone, while Gladio wore a well-fitted dark grey suit.

“Your highness,” Ignis greeted, bowing shortly, “You look exquisite.” Of course Ignis was already starting with the formal talk. From day-to-day, Ignis had long gotten over his habit of speaking to Noctis in honorifics—Noctis could barely remember a time when ‘Noct’ didn’t slip easily out of the older man’s lips. But on days where there was formality to be had—when they were out in public, speaking with other world leaders, _the day he had proposed to Luna_ —Ignis could not honor him enough, it seemed. And there had been a lot of those days recently. He missed the sound of his own name on Ignis’ tongue.

From behind Ignis, Gladiolus was gazing at Noctis with a fondness he didn’t think he deserved. All Gladio ever wanted was for him to be happy, free from harm and fear. Would he sacrifice their relationship, Noctis wondered, just for Noctis to be forced into an imitation of that dream? He was safe as the king, relatively anyway, with Luna at his side. He was supposed to be happy, carrying on the royal line and serving his country. What if that wasn’t Noctis’ vision of ‘safe’? Of ‘happy’? Did his opinion even matter anymore?

He shook his head, pushing away the negative thoughts. He was being unfair. He was not the only one affected in such a way by their marriage. He knew Luna’s heart lied elsewhere. They were good friends—they had the utmost trust in each other—but they were not in love. But they would settle. For the good of all.

By the time he snapped out of his thoughts, Prompto, Ignis and Gladio were all standing in front of him. They looked like they were waiting for something. Noctis fidgeted with his suit nervously. He hadn’t meant to be so standoffish.

“Hey Noct, I know you could stand here and stare all day—because believe me, I could do the same,” Gladio offered with a wink, “But, uh, gotta take the plunge sometime today, right?” His sincerity petered out. Noctis could feel his heart sinking.

“He’s right, your highne—Noct. It’s…about time to go.” Ignis glanced at his watch, and something dawned on the king.

When was the last time, he wondered, that he got to lay his eyes on the three of them, all well dressed and rested and fed, free of injuries, not facing another night sleeping on the ground or staying up all night to fend off beasts, how long had it been since he could say that all four of them were safe and happy and _together_?

Quite some time, Noctis thought. Probably somewhere in the range of eleven or twelve years, when the four of them had stood on the steps of the castle for the last time—

Noctis felt his shoulders starting to tremble before he even realized what was happening, his breath suddenly caught in his throat as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

  
“S-sorry…” he gasped, unable to hold back the fat tears that began to roll down his cheeks. Through the tears he could see all three of his lovers’ faces crumble into concern as he slowly broke down. He hid his eyes in his arm for a moment, took a shuddering breath, and then tried again.

  
“I w-wanted to let you guys know that…” A sob he hadn’t even realized he was holding back escaped his lungs and Noctis clapped a hand over his mouth. The sight of their _bestfriendlover_ king deteriorating into a sobbing mess was like a knife to the heart for Gladio, Ignis and Prompto, but none of the three moved forward to console him. It had been difficult, the days leading up to the wedding. Noctis had grown quiet, reserved, didn’t seek touch like he usually did. He had carefully constructed walls around his emotions regarding the union—the three knew this—but they didn’t expect everything to come crumbling down all at once.

Noctis tried a third time. “I’ve thought a lot about death, you know,” he looked down at his own fidgeting hands, “on our journey there’ve been so many times I could have died. It made me realize that, after making it this far…” He trailed off again, still unable to finish the thought. The other three men waited, gave him time; curious, but patient.

“Up until we left for Altissa, I knew I had lived a good life. I acted like a punk sometimes, but I knew my life was pretty alright,” he sniffed, trying to resist the urge to wipe his nose on his custom suit. He found it hard to care anymore, “And after we left, and after my father died, I remember being so…resigned. To my fate. I was going to die someday, probably sooner rather than later, and not on my own terms. Somewhere along the way, I was convinced that I’d fuck up, or the crystal would get me, or whatever, but I was…okay with it. I didn’t care. I had you three by my side, and that was enough.” He heard Prompto’s breath hitch, but didn’t look to see if the man had tears in his eyes.

“After that, slowly, somehow, we fell in love. It was…something I never thought I would learn to do. To love three people.” He couldn’t resist a small smile creeping on to his lips. The whole journey, it had been like this. Even in the harshest of times, just the thought of his three partners sent him over the moon with giddiness. All these years later, he still felt the same. “And I thought to myself, now, truly, I can be content when I die. I never thought I would have that much love in my life.”

“But we just…kept going. Kept moving forward. And then it was all over, and we had all made it through and I…I didn’t really know what to do next. Because I wasn’t dead. I hadn’t planned this far.” Gladio’s frown deepened into something more. Just the thought of his prince only imaging himself dead…it did not sit well with him.

“So I wanted you guys to know how much it means to me. To have the three of you by my side all these years,” slowly, he lifted his gaze to look at his three _companionsconfidants_ lovers, “How much I love you. How much I wish I could be marrying all three of you today. Your love has made my life worth living every day. It’s all I’ve ever wanted out of this life; it has been enough, for me.”

Prompto already had tears slowly dripping down his face, but Ignis was the first one to move. His face crumpled as he closed the distance between himself and the king in three swift strides. He pulled Noctis into a hug, hoped he could convey the love and passion he reciprocated to the other man with only his own warmth and arms encircled tightly around the King’s waist.

Gladio and Prompto come up together just afterwards, the taller man resting his chin on top of Noctis’ immaculately styled hair and running a hand slowly up and down Ignis’ back. Prompto stretched his arms around the embracing men, grabbing hold of Gladio’s other hand and burying his face into Noctis’ neck as he fought back more tears.

“I never knew you felt that way, Noct,” Prompto said, hiccupping as he nuzzled into the side of the prince’s face, “I…I really love you, too! I want you to know that…every day for the rest of forever…”

“You have to tell me when you’re feeling like that, you know? You’re too precious to me to think of yourself like that. Like you’re only on this earth to die.” Gladio spoke quietly and slowly, winding a hand up Noctis’ back to card through his hair.

“This doesn’t change anything, Noct, we’ll still be here for you after this, and every day going forward,” Ignis’ voice faltered as he spoke, but Noctis would never point it out to him. He couldn’t see the other man’s face, but he hoped there weren’t too many tears staining it. He hadn’t meant to make them cry, really.

As he stood, embraced by the three people that made his life whole, he could only surrender himself to the faith that their words would hold true.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I like to make boys cry and I wanted to make Hamilton references
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
